Creation Station/Luke Skywalker
Creation Station Luke Skywalker is the main character of the Star Wars original trilogy, he was born on 19 BBY (Before Battle of Yavin) to Padme Amidala with his twin Sister Leia Organa. He was sent to live with his Aunt and Uncle because his father was Darth Vader, the feared sith lord. Obi Wan Kenobi was sent to watch over Luke and train him once he is of age. One day, the droids C-3PO and R2-D2 were sent down to the planet Luke was living on (Tatooine) and this caused a domino effect which caused Luke to meet Obi Wan (Now called Ben) and for him to start training as a Jedi. In Creation Station, Luke is a middleweight character who has reasonably middle speed but has an above average Attack and Jump Height; but has slower attacks then most to give him a weakness to stop him from being overpowered. Atributes Luke Skywalker is a character with a slower walking speed and a fast running speed. While Luke is a slightly Stronger character then the usual, he has slightly slower attacks. Luke's playstyle is a swordfighter who can use the force to raise ether his Speed or Strength (similar to Shulk's Monardo arts in Smash Bros) Luke will work better as a closer ranged fighter but will still have an alright ranged game. Special and Hyper moveset Since there aren't Many moves special moves you can use with a Lightsaber, several force powers (including Legends powers) will be in his moveset 'Special Moves' Neutral Special' Alter Environment - '''Luke uses the force to send a stone bursting out of the ground to send the foes flying '''Side Special:' Lightsaber throw - Luke throws his lightsaber which goes forwards at the length of a third of Smash 4 Final Destination Up Special' Force Leap - '''Luke takes a moment to focus, and jumps up high into the air '''Down Special:' Force Sense - Luke dodges the attack and then counters with a slash from his Lightsaber 'Hyper Moves' Neutral Hyper: ''Force Speed/Alter Damage'' ''- Luke uses the force to ether increase his Speed but lower his Attack or Vice Versa '''Side Hyper' Force Stun - '''Luke sends a bit of force energy forwards which stuns opponents for a second, then sends them flying back '''Up Hyper' Force Spin - '''Luke jumps up while spinning upwards with the lightsaber poking upwards '''Down Hyper:' Force Heal '- Luke takes a couple of seconds to focus and if it works, Skywalker is healed 'Final Smash: When Luke grabs the Smash ball, he Slashes his opponent with his Lightsaber, causing them to be sent flying into the Death Star, Skywalker then gets into an X-Wing and shoots a torpedo, blowing up the Death Star with the foe inside it, dealing massive damage. Other Moves of note Grab attack/Pummel: His grab attacks will involve Luke pulling in opponents with the force. If you succeed in grabbing your opponent, Luke will hit opponents with the hilt of his lightsabers as his Pummel Throws: Luke's Up, Forwards and Back throw involves Force Push, Luke will take a second to = throw his opponents. Skywalker's Down throw however, involves Luke using Force Choke to lift his opponent up, then he throws his opponent to the ground, letting him make several combos. Category:Creation Station Category:Subpages Category:Playable Characters Category:Star Wars (series)